Te volví a ver
by PandicornioSalvaje00
Summary: Kagome paso por muchas cosas, perdió algo muy importante para ella, pero encontró algo que poco a poco la hará muy feliz. Una nueva familia, un amor y un engaño que esta por descubrirse.
1. Capitulo 1

**Chapter 1:**

Una mujer de 25 años de edad, cabello negro azabache hasta un poco mas abajo de la cadera, liso pero que en sus puntas tenía unos hermosos rizos, ojos color celeste, con un brillo muy trizte en ellos, labios delgados y rosados, unas facciones delicadas en su fino rostro, un rostro tan blanco y liso que parecía porcelana, moviá sus manos agilmente mientras sus ojos se movián de un lado a otro leyendo y firmando importantes documentos, sus manos delicadas y delgadas, un cuerpo de diosa, pechos grandes, cadera ancha cintura pequeña y unas largas y hermosas piernas. Dejó la pluma con la que escribía en el escritorio mientras el recuerdo mas doloroso de su vida venía a su mente, cuando tan solo era una niña, cuando solo tenía 16 años de edad.

**Flash Back.-**

Era un día lluvioso en la cuidad de Tokio, cierta chica de cabello negro azabache estaba en su casa esperando a sus padres, a los cuales había llamado hace unos 20 minutos antes. Se sentó en el sofá de su casa y encendió el televisor para pasar el tiempo mientras eperaba a sus padres. Cuando encendió la televisión una noticia la dejó impactada.

_Buenas tardes televidentes estamos con una noticia de último minuto, la pareja Higurashi dueña de las grandes empresas acaban de tener un accidente.. _-Kagome no escucho mas, se fue corriendo sin si quiera apagar el televisor, se llevo las llaves y su celular, subió a su moto y tomo rumbo al centro de Tokio, sin importarle lo mojada que estaba llego hasta el lugar del accidente, estaba la policía, las ambulancias, y los reporteros, además de un monton de gente. Apagó su moto, tomo sus cosas y se bajo corriendo desesperada. Entro al lugar en donde se encontraban los doctores subiendo a una de las ambulancias y se largaban, ella se acercó a la que estaba en el lugar y pregunto.

- Como están mis padres.

- Señorita Higurashi.. Su padre a fallecido.. -En cuanto dijo esas palabras su corazón se paro y lo miro mientras que por sus ojos caían gruesas lagrimas por haber perdido a su padre.-

- Que hay de mi madre. -Dijo desesperada.-

- Su madre está muy delicada. Con cuidados intensivos puede que sobreviva aunque no se si eso es posible.

- No.. -La chica calló de rodillas al suelo mientras colocaba sus manos tapando su rostro, ese demacrado rostro que estaba inundado en lagrimas, la ambulancia partió y los policias le recomendaron que fuera a su casa se abrigara y fuera al hospital.-

- Señorita Higurashi nosotros investigaremos la causa del accidente de sus padres.

- Por favor.. -La chica se subió a su moto llego a su casa, se abrigó y salió de nuevo de la casa, esta vez con dirección al hospital de la ciudad, cuando llego miro a todos, le pregunto a una enfermera y esta llamó a un doctor, el cual salió unos minutos después con el rostro perlado por el sudor y con una mirada llena de tristeza anunció.-

- Su madre a fallecido. No aguantó la operación.

- No puede ser posible.. -La chica se lanzó a los brazos del doctor llorando sin consuelo, mientras repetía una y otra vez que no era posible. Después de unas horas la chica vió a sus padres, sobre las camillas del hospital, acarició sus mejillas mientras gruesas lagrimas volvián a caer por sus mejillas.- Padre.. Madre.. Lo siento.. -La chica se levantó y salió del lugar.-

Tres días después se realizo el funeral de los padres de la chica, al que solo asistieron unos amigos de la familia. Kagome contrato un par de policias para que no dejaran entrar reporteros al recinto. Luego de eso se fue a su casa, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a ver fotografías de ella y sus padres. Y vió una fotografía de ella cuando pequeña tomada de la mano con un niño peliplateado, de ojos dorados.- Me habrás olvidado..? -Pregunto al aire y se quedo dormida.-

**Fin Flash Back.-**

- Kagome. -Dijo un chica entrando a la oficina de la nombrada, la chica tenía el cabello color café oscuro, unos ojos del mismo color un rostro blanco y liso, era hermosa, con sus mejillas con un leve tono rosa, sus finos labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa, llevaba un vestido rosado, lleno de brillos y encajes, el vestido llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con un pequeño corte al lado, mostrando las largas y hermosas piernas de su portadora, ceñido a su hermoso cuerpo, tenía un escote en forma de v no tan revelativo, que mostraban la grandeza de sus pechos, unos pechos envidiables para cualquier mujer, estaba muy desarrollada, también poseía un trasero redondo y firme.

- Sango, Te vez realmente hermosa. -Se levantó de su puesto y abrazó fuerte mente a su mejor amiga.- Felices 27. -Kagome le sonrío un poco, desde la muerte de sus padres había dejado de sonreir, simplemente se concentraba en sus estudios, Sango que ya era su amiga en ese entonces estaba con ella ahora, sin contar a las amigas de Sango que ahora también eran sus amigas.-

- Gracias Kagome pero vamos! Vamos a prepararte Miroku pasará por nootras a tu casa en una hora mas! -Sango le sonrió, la saco de la oficina y la subió a su auto.-

- Y?

- Y que?

- Pues dime como te va con Miroku. -Miro a su amiga la cual se sonrojada tremendamente al escuchar aquel nombre.-

- P-pues bien, ayer me pidió que se fuera su novia. -Dijo muy sonrojada.-

- Que le respondiste?

- Que si.

- Bueno ya era hora el pobre chico lleva años tratando de conquistarte.

- Hubiera sido mas fácil si no fuera tan pervertido. -Dijo la pelicafé sonriendo.- Llegamos. -Ambas bajaron del auto y entaron a la casa de Kagome. Fueron a su habitación y ahí estaban buscando algo que ponerle a la hermosa chica.

- Vamos Sango solo es una cena, además la que necesita estar hermosa es la cmpleañera no la invitada.

- No bromees sabes que eres como mi hermana.

- Lo se. Quien mas irá?

- Ayame, Kouga, Kohaku, Inuyasha, tu y yo, -Sonrío.-

- Vaya somos bastantes. -Suspiro la chica.- Me pondré el vestido azul.

- Si, así resaltan mas tus ojos. Por cierto me prestas tus tacones blancos? Llevo un abrigo blanco y pues estos son muy altos.- Kagome miro los tacones de Sango eran de unos 14 cm.-

- Vay si son realmente altos, buscalos y me traes los negros, me pondré esos ya que el vestido azul lo usaré son el abrigo negro.

- Vale vale. -Fue a buscar los zapatos y los trajo.- Listo, por cierto Inuyasha dijo que llevaría a su hermano para que lo conozcamos, el que a estado fuera del país.

- Por que habrá estado fuera del país? -Dijo Kagome mientras subía el cierre de su vestido azul, este vestido era apretado y le quedaba a la perfección, no tenía mangas ya que arriba era un tipo de corte recto con brillos y pequeños diamantes de color negro, 8 dedos arriba de la rodilla, mostraba sus hermosas piernas y además lucía hermosa.

- Inuyasha dijo que solo era su medio hermano, lo conoció hace un mes, estuvo fuera del país por que estuvo con su madre. -Menciono mientras se colocaba los tacones, eran blancos y tenían un broche en forma de rosa con brillos blancos.- Son hermosos.

- Se te ven sensacionales. -Se puso sus tacones negros, de taco aguja, eran hermosos y tenían una rosa negra al lado con brillos color azul.-

- Kagome donde esta tu cosa para hacer rulos? -Pregunto la castaña mirando por la habitación.-

- En el primer cajón. Para que la necesitas.

- Pues quiero ir con rulos y tu irás con ellos también. -Saco la enruladora la enchufo, peino a Kagome y unos minutos Kagome tenía el pelo completamente rizado, se peino su flequillo y se coloco un cintillo de color azul con una rosa azul. También se coloco unos aritos de plata, al igual que las pulseras y el collar.

- Me los haces? -Pregunto Sango a lo que Kagome asintió y en unos minutos Sango también tenía el cabello rizado, se coloco un cintillo rosa que tenía mucho brillo.-

- Ahora viene el maquillaje. -Kagome se puso frente al espejo y se delineo los ojos con su delineador de color negro, se puso una sombra negra y pinto sus labios con un fuerte color carmesí.

- Ahora voy yo. -Dijo la castaña colocandose frente al espejo, delineo sus ojos igual que su amiga, se puso una sobra de color rosado y también pinto sus labios con un fuerte color carmesí.

-Ambas chicas se miraron al espejo de cuerpo enteron y sonrieron satisfechas al ver como habían quedado. Metieron sus cosas a sus respectivos bolsos, Sango uno blanco y Kag uno negro, pusieron sus llaves, celulares, maquillaje. Y tomaron sus abrigos, bajaron y se tomaron un café hasta que golpearon la puerta de la casa, Kagome se levantó y abrio la puerta encontrando a un muy arreglado Miroku, llevaba un traje de color negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata rosada. Iba muy peinado y con unos zapatos negros.

- Corbata rosa? -Kagome levantó una ceja.-

- Sango. -Respondío simplemente, Miroku era un chico que tenía el cabello café y los ojos de color azul, tenía un cuerpo hermoso y musculoso, pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, si bien era muy caballero pero, era un completo pervertido. Ahora estaba mas civilizado desde que conocío a Sango ya que esta siempre lo ponía en su lugar.- Estás listas? Inuyasha y los demás ya están en el restaurante-.

- Kagome quien es. -Se escucho desde la cocina, Kagome entro a la casa tomo su abrigo y su bolso.- Miroku llego. -Sango tomo el último sorbo de su café, y tomo su bolso y su abrigo, se acerco a la purta y se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos.-

- Hola Miroku. -Dijo Sango sonrojada.- Te vez hermoso.

- Hola mi flor. -Miroku se acerco y depositó un suave beso en los labios de su amada.- Tu también te vez hermosa, igual tu Kagome.

- Bueno bueno dejen eso para después vamos vamos. -Kagome bajó las escaleras seguida de sus amigos, subieron al auto y tomaron rumbo hacia el restaurante "Shikon" Uno de los mas sofisticados y elegantes del país.

- Llegamos -Dijo Miroku bajandose del auto y abriedole la puerta a Sango y Kagome, ambas bajaron y entraron juntos al restaurante. Un mozo los llevo hasta su mesa, donde se encontraban Inuyasha, un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, el cabello le llegaba hasta abajo de la cintura, era hermoso la verdad, tenía la piel levemente bronceada y poseía una actitud impulsiva, a su lado estaba Kouga, mi primer amigo, el tenía el cabello negro, lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta, su piel era bronceada tenía los ojos celestes como los míos, el era tierno y muy simpatico, al igual que Inuyasha vestía un traje de color negro con una camisa negra, Inuyasha sin corbata y Kouga llevaba una corbata celeste. Al lado de Kouga se encontraba Ayame una amiga, esta tenía su pelo de color rojo suelto con su flor morada en su cabello, vestía un hermoso vestido morado con detalles en verde y sus tacones eran de color verde. A su lado estama Rin que llevaba su moñito de siempre, y vestía un vestido de color amarillo con naranjo, se veía hermosa. A su lado estaba Kohaku el cual vestía un traje de color gris con una camisa blanca y una corbata naranja. Inuyasha tenía 29 años de edad, Kouga tenía 29 como el, Ayame cumplía 28 en dos meses mas, Lin tenía 25 y Kohaku 27.

- Hola hola. -Dijo Inuyasha acercandose a nosotros, nos beso la mejillas a nosotras y tomo la mano de Miroku, felicitó a Sango por su cumpleaños y terminamos de saludar, tomamos asiento.-

- Mi hermano llegará en unos minutos. -Nos pusimos a habalr de cosas triviales mientras esperabamos al hermano de Inuyasha este no nos había dicho nada de el ni si quiera su nombre.-

- Buenas noches. -Se escucho una voz varonil al frente de la mesa todos volteamos, el y yo juntamos nuestras miradas y quedamos completamente sorprendido.-

- E-eres t-tu..

**Fin del capitulo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sesshomaru se encontraba de pie frente a la mesa y seguía mirando a cierta azabache frente a el, Sesshomaru tenía el cabello de un extraño color plateado, un poco mas largo que el de Inuyasha y sus ojos era de un hermoso color dorado.

- Buenas noches. -Saludaron todos los presentes menos Inuyasha.- Ellos son Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Rin, Kohaku, Kagome y yo me llamo Sango.

- Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

-_ Por que siento que ya había visto esos ojos alguna vez.. Deben ser solo ilusiones mías._

- Toma asiento Sesshomaru, Te gusta el Takoyaki? Pedimos eso para compartir por un rato mientras hablamos.

- Claro. -Nos pusimos a hablar de muchas cosas hasta que mi celular sonó.-

- Diga. -Escuchaba atentamente la llamada hasta que esta termino.- Sango me tengo que ir.

- Paso algo? -Pregunto preocupada la castaña.-

- Después de tanto tiempo ya tienen solo dos sospechosos del asesinato de mis padres.

- Solo dos? De tantos que tenían.

- Si, tengo que ayudarlos con esos hombres, tengo que hablar con ellos.

- Espera Kag eso no es peligroso.

- Si lo es, pero debo correr el riesgo.

- Kag. -Sango la abrazo.- Te puedo acompañar.

- No no Sango tu quédate celebrando.

- Pero Kag no puedo celebrar sabiendo que te puede ocurrir algo malo.

- No me pasará nada.

- Kag.

- Ya se! -Dijo Miroku entrando en la conversación.- Llevemos a Kohaku y Lin a sus casas, Kouga y Ayame se van a las suyas y yo Sango e Inuyasha te acompañamos.

- Y yo que? -Pregunto Sesshomaru.-

- Pues pensé que no querrías ir.

- Claro que iré, después de todo la señora Naomi Higurashi fue gran amiga de mi madre. -Todos se levantaron y cada uno se fueron para sus casas, Kouga se llevo a Ayame, Rin y Kohaku. Kagome y Sango tomaron sus abrigos y bolsos y salieron subiéndose al auto.-

- Sango vayamos a mi casa, necesito ir mas cómoda por el tipo de situación.

- Comprendo. Sesshomaru nos llevas a esta dirección? -Dijo Sango entregadole un papel a Sesshomaru que asintió ante la pregunta. En la parte de atrás iban Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha. Sesshomaru manejaba y Kagome iba de co-piloto. Poco rato después entraron a la casa de Kagome.-

- Chicos siéntense en el sofá, yo y Sango nos cambiaremos a algo mas cómodo. -Los tres asintieron y se sentaron el el sofá mientras las chicas subían a la habitación de la azabache.-

- Sango saca algo del armario, algo cómodo.

- Tu que te pondrás?

- Hace calor después de todo estamos en verano así que unos short y una remera con un polerón.

- Vale yo me pondré una falda una remera y una chaqueta. -Ambas buscaron en el armario, Sango saco unos botines de color café con una falda negra y una remera blanca con adornos del mismo color, café, y la chaqueta del mismo color que la falda. En cuanto a Kagome esta escogió un short verde agua con una remera negra y un polerón verde agua, se puso sus converse negras. A la media hora ambas chicas bajaron listas.

- Vamos. -Dijo Kagome, todos salieron y subieron al auto de Sesshomaru, con los mismos puestos de antes, todo iba en completo silencio hasta que llegaron la comisaria. Entraron, Kagome dio su nombre y los dirigieron a todos a una sala donde se encontraba un señor alto, de edad avanzada y tenía algunas canas en su cabello, bigote y se veía bastante tranquilo.-

- Buenas noches señorita Higurashi. Veo que viene acompañada.

- Así es.

- Son de confianza? Usted sabe que este es un tema muy serio.

- Tan serio que todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurre en esta oficina. -Recriminó la chica fríamente, enseguida la mirada de sus acompañantes se voltearon hacia ella, muy pocas veces tenía aquella mirada tan fría y aquella voz que no tenía vida.-

- Si lo siento señorita, tomen asiento.

- Dígame quienes son los sospechosos del asesinato de mis padres.

- Tranquila.

- A eso vine.

- Los posibles asesinos de sus padres son Kikyo Takada e Naraku Onigumo.

- Quiero su dirección.

- Que piensas hacer Kagome. -Pregunto el policía.-

- Hacer lo que ustedes no han hecho.

- Kagome hemos hecho lo posible, fue muy difícil averiguarlo.

- Tenía 16 años cuando ocurrió ese accidente. Ahora tengo 25 y aun no se descubre el culpable.

- Tienes razón. Estas son las direcciones, se muy cuidadosa, y no seas impulsiva cualquier error puede costarte la vida. -Todos salieron del despacho.-

- Sango, no quiero que vayas. -Soltó de repente la chica.-

- Que dices Kagome iré quieras o no. Eres mi hermana mi mejor amiga.

- Por eso no quiero que te hagan daño.

- Kagome no digas estupideces, te acompañaremos quieras o no. -Dijo Inuyasha.- Tonta no podrás sola.

- Lo se pero no se que haría si pierdo a alguno de ustedes.

- Vamos suban al auto. -Dijo Sesshomaru.-

- Ok. -Todos subieron al auto y tomaron rumbo hacia la dirección de Naraku Onigumo. Después de 15 minutos llegaron, era un lugar oscuro y todas las casas se veían viejas y descuidadas, sin colores. Kagome divisó la casa en una esquina y camino hasta ahí seguida de sus amigos, trago duro y golpeó la puerta. En el momento en que abrieron la puerta las chicas casi mueren de un infarto, Sesshomaru se puso delante de Kagome y Miroku delante de Sango mientras Inuyasha lo miraba con miedo.-

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

Hola hola espero les haya gustado este capitulo, se que nos soy muy buena ni mucho menos pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Besos y abrazos Ryu.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Chapter 3:**

En el momento en que aquella puerta se abrió unos ojos negros como la noche se asomaban por la puerta, junto con un cabello desordenado color negro manchado de sangre, a medida que se acercaba a la puerta mas escalofríos recorrían la espalda de los presentes. Cuando terminó de asomarse las chicas pegaron un grito haciendo que Sesshomaru se pusiera delante de Kagome y Miroku delante de Sango mientras Inuyasha miraba asustado, el hombre frente a ellos se encontraba vestido totalmente de negro, con un cuchillo en sus manos las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre.

- Visitas? -El hombre tenía una voz seca y dura, levanto a una ceja al ver a las personas y mas al divisar a cierta azabache.- Oh preciosa me hubieras avisado que veías para poder celebrar mejor. -Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa llena de locura y odio en su rostro.-

- Inuyasha rápido sube al coche y ponte listo para partir. -Susurro Sesshomaru al notar que la chica tras el estaba apunto de desmayarse.-

- Si. -El chico se fue corriendo al auto, lo encendió y quito el seguro de las puertas para que entraran mas rápido.-

- Vamos se van tan pronto? -Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras lanzaba el cuchillo hacia la ventana del auto, rompiéndola en el acto.

- Ah! -Grito Inuyasha ya que algunos vidrios se incrustaron en uno de sus ojos y en sus manos.- Mierda no veo!

- Maldito. -Dijo Sesshomaru y se iba a lanzar contra el, pero el hombre saco otro de sus cuchillos y se lo enterró en el abdomen a Sesshomaru, mientras una perpleja y asustada Kagome se encontraba mirando todo.-

- Se-sesshomaru! -La chica se agacho junto a el poniendo las manos en su estomago para parar la salida de la sangre, el tipo que estaba detrás de ella la iba a tomar del cuello, pero Sango se interpuso.-

- Sango! -Miroku fue detrás de ella, se había caído y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con el duro suelo lleno de rocas.-

- Miroku hay que irnos de aquí! -Grito la chica mientras arrastraba a Sesshomaru hacia el auto con todas sus fuerzas.-

- A donde vas querida. -Naraku la agarro de los brazos y la adentro en la casa mientras esta gritaba asustada.-

- Kagome. -Susurro Sesshomaru antes de caer inconsciente.-

- Kagome! -Grito Miroku, pero al ver que Sango no reaccionaba decidió llevarse a todos a un hospital, atrás acomodo a Sango y a Sesshomaru, luego corrió a Inuyasha al asiento del co-piloto y se puso a manejar hacia la cuidad, rumbo al hospital. En el momento en que llego al hospital lo atendieron enseguida, después de cuatro horas pudo entrar a ver los chicos, los cuales apenas hace unos minutos habían despertado. El chico entro en la habitación mirando tres camillas, en una se encontraba un chico de cabello largo y negro con un parche en su ojo, en otra se encontraba una chica con una venda en su cabeza y en otra se encontraba un hombre con una venda en su abdomen. El primero en despertar fue Sesshomaru.-

- Donde estoy..? -Miro hacia todos lados hasta que diviso a Miroku acercándose, vio a Inuyasha y a Sango pero no veía a Kagome.- Donde esta Kagome Miroku. -El chico bajo la mirada.- Miroku donde esta!?

- Ese.. Ese hombre la adentro en la casa poco después de que quedaras inconsciente.. Yo decidí traerlos aquí.

- Que? Como que Kagome esta con ese maniático. -Dijo el fríamente mientras se ponía de pie sin importar el dolor de su herida.-

- Sesshomaru donde vas? -Dijo este preocupado a lo que solo recibió una respuesta.-

- A salvar a Kagome. -Debido a que la herida de Sesshomaru no era tan profunda podía andar con mayor facilidad, lo que lo había hecho perder el conocimiento fue la perdida de sangre al sacar el cuchillo de su abdomen. Camino por los pasillos del hospital sin que nadie lo notara, apenas salió se subió a un taxi, llego a su casa, se puso ropa limpia y tomo su auto y fue a la dirección en la cual estaba Kagome.- Espera por mi Kagome.. -Susurro el hombre mirando fijamente la carretera, después de un rato llego al lugar, golpeo la puerta con mucha fuerza haciéndola caer y al entrar encontró a cierta azabache el el suelo, amarrada de pies y manos, y con algo tapando su boca. Se acerco a ella, en sus ojos se veía el miedo, tenía una herida en su cabeza, no grande pero no menos importante, y algunas cortadas en su cuerpo, esta estaba llorando.- Kagome te sacaré de aquí. -El albino tomo a la chica en brazos, y salió de la casa, al parecer el hombre con el cual se habían encontrado no estaba en el lugar. La subió al auto y quito la venda de su boca y desamarro sus manos y pies, la chica no pudo mas y se aferro al cuerpo del albino el cual soltó un pequeño quejido dada la fuerza de su abrazo.-

- Sesshomaru.. -Lloraba la chica en sus brazos mientras entre sollozos decía su nombre. Después de unos minutos la chica se separo de el y se sentó correctamente mientras el albino encendía el auto para salir de ese lugar, cuando la chica miro por la ventana soltó un gran grito al ver a Naraku en esta, Sesshomaru miro la ventana y al ver que Naraku agarraba un cuchillo encendió rápidamente el auto, pero este no avanzo lo suficientemente rápido como para que Naraku no enterrara el cuchillo, debido a que la chica se movió este se incrusto en su brazo, la chica chilló y el auto partió dejando atras a ese maligno ser.-

- Kagome estas bien? -Pregunto preocupado mientras miraba a la chica la cual con su mano tapaba la herida, aunque de esta seguía saliendo mucha sangre.-

- Me duele.. -Dijo la chica entre sollozos.-

- Ya llegaremos te lo juro. -Aceleró y dentro de unos minutos llegaron nuevamente al hospital, la bajo en brazos estilo nupcial mientras la chica tapaba su brazo con su mano para tratar de parar el dolor pero era en vano, ya que el dolor no cesaba. Al entrar el grito para que llamaran a una enfermera, en unos segundos la chica estaba en una camilla acompañada por el albino y unas enfermeras. Todas las personas que estaban en el lugar observaba aquel acontecimiento. Llevaron a la chica a una sala aparte donde el albino no podía entrar. La herida del chico se abrió nuevamente haciendolo apretar fuertemente su estomago. La enfermera tenía el cabello negro, unos ojos rojos y los labios finos pintados de color carmesí, tenía la piel blanca. Al ver al chico frente a ella y notar que era bastante guapo lo llevo a su cama (En la sala donde estaban Inuyasha y Sango), al entrar vio que Miroku estaba acariciando la cabeza de Sango la cual aun no despertaba y luego observo a Inuyasha que miraba la escena detenidamente, se recostó en su cama y la enfermera quitó las vendas, limpió la herida y le puso otras vendas. Luego de eso salió de la sala no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al chico albino el cual la miro con un poco de asco.

- Sesshomaru. -Dijeron Miroku e Inuyasha.-

- Que paso? -Pregunto Inuyasha.- Y Kagome?

- Esta con otros doctores y enfermeras, al parecer ese tal Naraku la torturo un poco.

- Maldita sea! -Dijo Inuyasha apretando sus puños.- Yo le jure protegerla y ella ahora esta incluso peor que yo!

- No te culpes Inuyasha, mas bien después de salir del hospital hay que decirle a la policía y además tomar precauciones ya que esto nos puede volver a suceder. -Mencionó Miroku.-

- Tiene razón. -Acoto Sesshomaru, después de unas horas una nueva camilla entro a la sala, arriba de esta se encontraba una azabache inconsciente, con un parche en su cabeza, unos rasguños en su rostro, una venda en el muslo de la pierna derecha, en ambos pies y en ambas muñecas, además de la obvia venda en su brazo, aun se le notaba que la herida no estaba cerrada ya que estaba un poco manchada con sangre. Sesshomaru miro al doctor el cual tenía una cara de viejo sabio, tenía poco pelo y era algo gordo.- Oiga doctor. -El bajo hombre lo miro.-

- Dígame.

- Como se encuentra.

- Quien? -Dijo distraído el hombre.-

- La chica. -Sesshomaru estaba perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia. La poca que tenía.-

- Aaah bueno sufrió varias heridas, las mas grave fue la del brazo ya que aun no cierra, en la cabeza tiene una pequeña herida, unos rasguños, sus tobillos y muñecas están aun rojos por la fuerza en la que estuvo empleada en ellos, y en el muslo pues se el enterró una daga o algo así ya que la herida era pequeña pero profunda, sobre eso nada mas. No se daño ningún órgano vital.

- Ya veo que bien.

- Osea que esta bien? -Pregunto Inuyasha.-

- Si. -Dijo el anciano antes de salir de la habitación.-

- Que bueno que Kagome se encuentra bien. -Dijo Miroku.-

- Gracias Sesshomaru.

- Hmph. De nada Inuyasha. -Miroku se fue, ya era de noche, era muy tarde al rato Kagome despertó mirando hacia todos lados, se levanto y sintió un terrible dolor en sus tobillos por el cual cayó al suelo. Seshsomaru se despertó y miro a la chica, se levanto y se agacho a su lado.- Estas bien? -Kagome lo miro y lo abrazo.-

- Te lo agradezco Sesshomaru de no ser por ti..

- No digas mas.. Siento no haberte podido salvar antes. -Kagome se separo y acerco su rostro al de Sesshomaru.-

- Gracias.. -Kagome poso sus labios sobre los de Sesshomaru, el cual estaba totalmente sorprendido, pero que luego correspondió aquel beso. Luego de unos segundos Kagome se separó de el sonrojada, el la ayudo y la sentó en su cama, la chica le sonrió.- Tus ojos me recuerdan a los de mi primer amor.

- Tu primer amor? -Algo en Sesshomaru salto al escuchar a la chica.- _Será que ella se acuerda de mi? Sera que ella si es la chica de la cual me enamoré..? _

- Si mi primer amor, teníamos 5 años, el era mayor que yo por unos años, solía jugar con el siempre, por años, pero luego de eso tuve un accidente con el cual perdí parte de mi memoria, me olvide de su nombre solo recuerdo que tenía unos ojos tan preciosos como los tuyos.. Lo que también recuerdo es que nunca le dije mi nombre, le prometí que se lo diría cuando lo volviera a ver antes de perder la memoria. -Contó con nostalgia la chica, Sesshomaru la miraba impactado.-

**- **K-kagome.. Y-yo soy.. -El chico la miro fijamente a los ojos.- Yo soy..

**Fin del capitulo.**

Hola hola! nwn Bueno quiero agradecerle a mary, Caro-11 y azucenas45 por leer mi historia 3. Bueno saludos y les mandos besos con musha baba xD.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Chapter 4:**

- Y-yo soy.. Yo soy niño.. Yo soy el niño con el que jugabas en tu infancia Kagome.. -La chica quedo totalmente sorprendida y perpleja ante lo dicho por el albino, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y olvido el dolor de sus heridas para abalanzarse sobre el y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.-

- Tu eres aquel niño del que me enamoré..? -Dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza en el cuello del albino.-

- Nunca pensé volver a verte, e de admitir que al principio me fuiste muy familiar y no sabía por que.. Por lo menos ahora se tu nombre. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-

- Así es.. Y yo te pude volver a ver Sesshomaru.. -Ambos se miraban a los ojos sin saber lo que aun los esperaba, se acercaron y se besaron nuevamente, se quedaron hablando un rato de cosas que habían pasado cuando no estuvieron juntos hasta el accidente de los padres de Kagome, donde ella lloro en su pecho, el la consoló hasta que la chica se durmió profundamente, la acostó y la tapo, se fue a su cama, y antes de quedarse dormido pensó.-

- _Quien diría que nuevamente me estas enamorando querida niña.._ -Con esos pensamientos el albino se quedo profundamente dormido, y en sus sueños, apareció el mejor recuerdo de su niñez, donde conoció a aquella hermosa chica de la cual se enamoró y la cual había vuelto a ver.-

_**Flash Back / Sueño de Sesshomaru.**_

- Vamos Sesshomaru que quieres para navidad. -La madre del albino intentaba hacer que su hijo escogiera un regalo para la navidad que rápido se acercaba.-

- Quiero un helado no quiero ninguno de esos juguetes. -Decía un niño de 8 años de edad pidiéndole a su madre desde hace un buen rato un helado de chocolate.-

- No Sesshomaru vinimos a comprarte un regalo de navidad. Si quieres luego vamos al parque. -La mujer tenía 29 años, tenía el cabello plateado igual que su hijo, y los ojos dorados, Sesshomaru era una copia idéntica de su madre. Inu No Taisho, se había separado de ella antes de saber que Irasue estaba embarazada, cuando se enteró le comenzó a enviar varios millones para que pudiera mantenerse ella y el pequeño sin ningún problema.-

- Esta bien. -Después de una horas el albino solo escogió un auto negro a control remoto, lo compraron y fueron a sentarse un rato al parque, la madre se encontraba viendo una revista de moda y a la vez se preocupaba y vigilaba a su hijo que estaba en unos juegos. Lo que mas extraño a la mujer fue que estaba con una muchacha una niña que debió haber tenido años de edad.-

- Hola. -Saludo la pequeña niña comiendo helado de chocolate, frutilla y vainilla. El albino solo la miro de reojo.-

- Hola.

- Como te llamas? -Pregunto curiosa la pequeña.-

- Sesshomaru. Y tu como te llamas?

- Mi nombre es.. No te diré mi nombre. Pero puedes llamarme Yumi así me llama mi abuelo de cariño.

- Bien Yumi. -El albino miraba como la niña comía su helado, hasta que las miradas de ambos se juntaron, el albino desvió la mirada y la niña se puso frente a el.-

- Quieres comer helado?

- Claro que no.

- Yo se que quieres. -La niña saco un poco de helado en la pequeña cuchara y la acerco a la boca del albino el cual no se resistió y probo aquel rico helado.- Verdad que esta rico? Si quieres podemos compartir, ven vamos a sentarnos al pasto! -La niña lo tomo de la mano y se ll llevo a la sombre de un árbol, ahí conversaron un rato y comieron helado.-

- Y que edad tienes Yumi.

- Tengo 4. Y tu?

- Tengo 8.

- Para el amor no hay edad. -Dijo la pequeña soltando varias risas mientras el albino se sonrojaba.-

- Quien dijo que entre nosotros habría amor! -Comentó sonrojado, luego de las risas de la pequeña y los regaños del albino una mujer alta de cabello corto café se acerco hasta la niña.-

- Vamos Yumi papá esta esperando por ti en el auto. -La pequeña le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla del albino y le regalo su helado.-

- Adiós Sesshomaru.

- Adiós Yumi. -La pequeña tomo la mano de la señora y se fue con ella pero a lo lejos escucho como le decía mama. El pequeño chico miro el helado y se lo termino de comer, luego se acerco a su mama la cual le dijo que ya se iban, ambos se fueron a su casa y vieron que tenían vecinos nuevos. Ambos se acercaron a la casa para ver y conocer a sus nuevos vecinos. Cuando llegaron la sorpresa del albino fue mayor al ver que la pequeña Yumi era su nueva vecina. Pasaban los años hasta que la niña cumplió nueve años, ellos jugaban todos los días. Pero ese día ni si quiera llego a la casa. Desde ese día no supo nunca mas de su primer y único amor.

**Fin Flash Back / Sueño de Sesshomaru.**

- Pasaron unas semanas en las cuales Inuyasha había salido junto a Sango, Inuyasha no tenía del todo la vista buena en su ojo dañado. Sesshomaru debía de quedarse un poco con mas ya que la herida aun no sanaba por completo y cada vez venía esa "odiosa" (Según Kagome) Enfermera a revisar a Sesshomaru o mas bien a coquetear le Kagome se ponía celosa y se enfadaba aunque Sesshomaru no le hiciera caso era molesto ver que alguien mas le estaba coqueteando. Cuando Sesshomaru se levantaba y se iba a sentar a la cama de Kagome y esta estaba enojada, lo ignoraba y el le decía muchas cosas que la hacían sonrojar para que confiara en el, ya faltaban dos días para que ambos salieran del hospital, y ese día Sango y Miroku fueron a darles una triste noticia.-

- Kagome. -Sango abrazo a su amiga y se quedaron conversando un rato, hasta que Miroku se acerco. Sesshomaru que ya sabía lo que le dirían se sentó al lado de Kagome abrazándola por la cintura.-

- Ya es hora de decirle. -Menciono Miroku, Sango asintió.-

- Decirme que?

- Kagome yo y Miroku.. Nos vamos de Tokio. -Kagome quedo perpleja pero enseguida un rostro y un nombre se vinieron a su cabeza: Naraku. Ella entendía después de todo Sango no tenía nada que ver en este problema, ninguno estaba atado a ella, además Sango y Miroku seguro querían formar una familia, y vivir tranquilos, y ahí en Tokio no podrían.-

- Comprendo Sango es lo mejor.

- Gracias amiga gracias por todos estos años de amistad. -Ambas se abrazaron.-

- Cuando todo esto se acabe te traeré de vuelta.

- No te creas, yo me vendré sola. -Las dos sonrieron y se abrazaron fuerte, soltaron algunas lagrimas y se despidieron.- Adiós Kag. Cuídala Sesshomaru.

- Con mi vida si es necesario. -Sango sonrío, Sesshomaru abrazó a Kagome ya que esta se encontraba llorando.-

- Adiós Kagome, Adiós Sesshomaru. -Se despidió Miroku.-

- Adiós Miroku.

- Adiós chicos. Cuídense, y Miroku pobre de ti la hagas llorar por que te persigo por cielo mar y tierra y te castro. -Advirtió la chica a lo que Sesshomaru y Sango rieron.-

- Quiero mantener a mis bebes no la haré sufrir.

- Eso espero. -La pareja salió de la sala dejando a los dos chicos solos.-

- Kagome. -La chica lo miro y el sonrío se besaron y llego cierta "molestia" a interrumpir ese hermoso momento.-

- Sesshomaru es hora de cambiar tus vendas. -Dijo un poco molesta Kagura la enfermera al verlos así.-

- Se los cambiaste hace un rato! -Reclamo Kagome.-

- Y a ti que te importa.

- Kagura lo siento pero ahora no me quiero cambiar las vendas.

- Pues te las tendrás que cambiar.

- Tu solo vienes a tocarlo! Pervertida!

- Cállate mocosa no sabes nada.

- Mas respeto. -Dijo Sesshomaru defendiendo a Kagome.-

- Hmph. -La mujer salió dando un portazo, Kagome rió y lo abrazo. Rápido llego el día de su salida, ambos estaban vestidos, Sesshomaru con un jean normal unas zapatillas negras y una camisa negra, y Kagome con un jean azul oscuro una blusa blanca y sus converse blancas. Caminaron un rato y se sentaron en un parque luego frente a ellos apreció una mujer igual a Kagome, solo que mas pálida y con el cabello liso y totalmente negro. Ambos la miraron con sorpresa.-

- Kagome. -Dijo la chica, su voz era fría.- Yo soy Kikyo Takada. -Cuando Kagome escucho ese nombre enseguida se puso de pie y a su lado se encontraba Sesshomaru afirmándola de los brazos para que no hiciera alguna locura.- Yo soy tu..

**Fin del Capitulo.-**

Hola adorables lectores *o* Les agradezco que lean mi historia pongo un gran esfuerzo en esto TnT Bueno agradecer a:

- mary

- kiara-chan

- Caro11

- Valentina

A ustedes que están siguiendo mi historia gracias por todo y cualquier comentario ya sea bueno o malo será bien recibido.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Chapter 5:**

-Delante de ellos se encontraba esa mujer. Yo la mire de arriba hacia abajo mientras Sesshomaru me afirmada de los brazos para que no actuara sin pensar, pero sinceramente lo único que quería era sacar la verdad de la muerte de los que fueron mis padres. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, en mis ojos de veían las ganas que tenía de tal vez matarla en ese mismo momento, mientras que los de ella mostraban total calma y frialdad. Estaba mirándola, era muy parecida a esa mujer, pero yo podía ver que ella era mayor que yo por unos años, estaba pensando en eso hasta que la voz de Sesshomaru me trajo de vuelta.-

- Kagome. -Susurro el ser que mas quería en este momento en mi oído.- Tranquila.

- Kagome Higurashi. Mi nombre es Kikyo Takada yo soy.. La hija de una amiga de tu padre. -Su voz sonó un poco insegura al decir lo último.- Me entere de que soy sospechosa de la muerte de tus padres. Déjame decirte que yo no hice nada. Yo estuve fuera del país un tiempo. No sabía nada.

- Como puedo creer en tus palabras Kikyo Takada. -Mi voz se escuchaba fría.-

- Podemos hablar en otro lugar? Vamos a tomar un café y hablamos mas tranquilos. Además hay puedo aclarar varias de tus dudas. -La chica comenzó a caminar hacia una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la plaza.-

- Kagome no tienes nada que perder es un lugar público aunque quisiera no puede hacer nada.

- Tienes razón. -Kagome y Sesshomaru caminaban detrás de ella. Caminaron lento hasta llegar a aquella cafetería, se acomodaron en una mesa que estaba al lado de un gran ventanal con cortinas doradas.- Que quieres hablar conmigo.

- Como te dije me llamo Kikyo Takada tengo 27 años, mi madre se llamaba Abi y mi padre fue.. Hayato Higurashi. -Kagome quedo en shock, ese era el nombre de SU padre, y que ella supiera no tenía ni hermanas ni hermanastras.-

- Como te atreves a decir eso! Mi padre fue siempre un hombre fiel no puede decir que fue tu padre! -La chica tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.-

- Se que será complicado para ti entender esto Kagome. Por eso quiero que escuches la historia completa. -Kagome asintió para que la chica hablara.- Unos meses antes de que tu madre conociera a mi padre, mi madre Abi sedució a nuestro padre, el estaba borracho y simplemente se dejo llevar, unos meses después de que eso ocurriera nuestro padre conoció a tu madre, pasaban los meses y se enamoró, cuando se casaron yo tenía un años de edad y ellos llevaban medio año de matrimonio, el nunca se enteró de que tuvo una hija con Abi, ya que mi madre normalmente se revolcaba cuando quisiera entonces el siempre pensó que ese hijo no era suyo, ni si quiera mi madre estaba segura de que era de el. Ellos se casaron y cuando yo tenía dos años y medio naciste tu. Yo me entere hace poco de ellos, estábamos en discusión con mi madre y pues ella me lo confesó que mi padre fue Hayato Higurashi. Cuando lo supe comencé a buscar en las redes, en revistas, pero lo único que encontraba era que el había fallecido junto con su mujer. Luego en un expediente de la policía vi que tenían una hija, yo ya sabía que tu estabas viva y que eras su hija pero no sabía tu nombre ni como te llamabas. Ahora iba a tu casa a tu dirección, me dijeron que te podía encontrar ahí. Yo necesitaba contarte esto ya que es importante tanto para mi como para ti. Después de todo la mitad de nuestra sangre es la misma. -La chica miro a Kagome a los ojos, veía como esta bajaba el rostro y era abrazada por su acompañante.-

- Tu no eres la asesina de mis padres verdad? -Pregunto Kagome dejando desconcertada a la chica.-

- Fueron asesinados?

- No fue un accidente o problemas con el alcohol. Mi padre solo bebía en días festivos. Y el carro estaba en buen estado cuando salieron de la casa. Unos meses después de su accidente las personas que investigaban el caso dijeron que los frenos del auto habían sido cortados.

- No lo sabía. Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

- No lo creo.. Ahora lo único que me interesa es cuidarme de ese asesino.

- Asesino?

- Naraku Onigumo. -En cuanto Kagome nombro a aquel sujeto la chica frente a ella quedo de piedra.-

- El es el asesino?

- Solo habían dos sospechosos. Tu y el. Si tu no fuiste no me queda ninguna duda de que el fue el que mató a mis padres.

- Kagome te voy a dejar mi numero de teléfono intentaré averiguar un par de cosas sobre ese tal Naraku. -Kikyo le extendió un papel con su numero de teléfono.- Contacta me cuando sea después de todo somos hermanastras.

- Claro Kikyo. Agradezco tu ayuda.

- No es nada Kagome espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

- Si Kikyo. Eso espero. -La mujer se levanto elegantemente de su lugar dejo cierta cantidad de dinero en la mesa y se fue.-

- Genial ahora resulta que tengo una media hermana. Algo mas que debería saber. -Kagome se abrazó a Sesshomaru, se sentía protegida en aquellos brazos tan fuertes que la salvaron de morir.-

- Kagome no quiero que estés tan preocupada por este asunto. Inuyasha esta en control, Miroku y Sango se fueron de Tokio, ya no tienen ningún riego que correr. Y Naraku no sabe nada de tus amigos.

- Tienes razón. Pero por mi culpa la vista de Inuyasha..

- No fue tu culpa. -El chico acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su amada.- Ademas nada es seguro, puede que recupere la vista pero no del todo.

- Aun así me siento tal culpable. Si ustedes no hubieran acompañado..

- Si no te hubieras acompañado no estarías viva ahora. -El chico beso su frente la tomo de la mano y salieron del lugar, subieron al auto del ambarino y este lo encendió.-

- A donde me llevas Sesshomaru? Me quieres secuestrar? -La chica rió.-

- No es mala idea. Pero por desgracia no. No te secuestraré todavía.

- Todavía!? Hay Sessho. -La chica se puso el cinturón y el ambarino se puso en marcha a un lugar grande y divertido en el que podríamos juntos disfrutar.- Adonde piensas llevarme?

- Iremos al parque de atracciones. Te gusta el parque?

- La verdad mucho.

- Kagome quédate esta noche conmigo. En mi casa.

- Solo si prometes que no harás nada pervertido.

- Esta bien me contendré. -Ambos rieron ante su comentario. Luego de unos minutos llegaron al tan anhelado parque de diversiones. Kagome mientras observaba divisaba a familia muy felices, a niños corriendo de aquí para allá, y luego observo los juegos, La rueda de la fortuna, la montaña rusa, los juegos infantiles, las casas del terror. Sesshomaru la tomo de la mano y compraron dos entradas, luego entraron guardaron sus cosas en un casillero y se fueron a pasar la tarde.- A cual quieres subirte Kag?

- Vamos a la casa de terror. -Dijo la chica emocionada, el chico la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la casa, hicieron fila como en todos los juegos y entraron, esa casa era diferente ya que no ibas en carrito como las demás si no que ibas caminando. De repente un hombre disfrazado de un payaso mas menos diabólico salto asustando a Kagome que se afirmo del brazo de Sesshomaru. Y así a cada rato se escuchaban sonidos y además aparecían personas disfrazadas. Lo que mas le sorprendía a Sesshomaru fue que los disfraces fueran tan reales, le agradaban esos detalles especiales que ponían en cada uno de los distintos disfraces con los que iban apareciendo las personas y con los cuales Kagome cada vez pegaba un grito. Luego de un rato de juegos salieron las estrellas y ambos miraron el cielo, estaba de un color azul hermoso con muchos puntos brillando desde quizás cuanta distancia, el cielo se veía despejado y Sesshomaru ya estaba viendo que era hora de subirse al último juego, se habían subido a bastantes, las montañas, las casas del terror, otros que mareaban, y por supuesto quedaba la mayor atracción de un buen parque de diversiones, la rueda de la fortuna.-

- Y ahora a que quieres subirte? Te recuerdo que es el último juego así que debes escoger bien. -Solo miro como la chica miraba con un brillo en especial en sus ojos aquella gran rueda decorada con muchos colores, luces y muchos adornos.- Vamos a la montaña rusa?

- Podemos subir donde quieras. -Dijo esta mirándolo con una sonrisa.- Yo escogí la mayoría de los juegos a los que subimos.

- Bien vamos a la tan anhelada montaña. -La tomo de la mano e hicieron la fila para poder subir a aquella atracción. A muchas personas les gustaba por que decían que era altísima otro simplemente por que había una vista hermosa y muchos otros comentarios. Luego llego su turno, subieron y se sentaron abrazados.-

- Gracias Sesshomaru.

- De nada.. Yumi.. -Susurro en su oído.-

- Aun lo recuerdas?

- Como no, ese día fue en el que conocí a mi primera amiga, a mi vecina, a una niña mucho menor que yo y por que no decirlo a mi primer amor. -Llegaron arriba y cuando miraron el cielo algo salto dentro de ellos, la luna estaba en su mayor esplendor, mostrando toda su luz acompañada de las estrellas, el viento mecía suavemente los cabellos de la azabache y el ambarino que se miraron a los ojos, y se acercaron lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso que parecía como si no acabara jamás. La luna detrás de ellos cada vez alumbraba mas. Alumbraba los corazones de dos personas que se amaban, y que debían de descubrir ese sentimiento.

**Fin del capitulo. **

Hola hola. o3o Como están!? Pues pues emh yo les quería hacer una pregunta. Que prefieren que haga con Kikyo? Que la deje con Inuyasha, que la mate, que la deje viva pero mala, que sea buena, que este soltera, que se quede con Naraku o algún otro personaje. Les pregunto pues por que quiero saber la opinión de ustedes como lectores. Y emh ps eso no nada mas que decir. Les agradezco nuevamente que lean mi historia. Es la primera que escribo así que perdondenme si sale con muchas fallas. Se despide atte Ryu_Salvaje :33 Los amodoro besitos.


End file.
